The Way Things Are
by LoveStory-Fanatic
Summary: In Fang's eyes, Max should be his. But will he ever do anything about it? If he would...what would Max do?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, sorry that this is sooo short, but I'm working on it...SORRY! please review and tell me what you think of it so far. I know there's not much, but please work with me on this...I haven't written in a long time..so please give me some slack here....**

She walked down the hall with such confidence, it was almost scary. She spent most of her life in cages getting experimented on, yet she can walk with such purpose and composure. It was quite odd sometimes.

It was also kind of weird. I can't even do that. Well, I can, I hide my feelings all the time. She's just better at it then I am. She doesn't think so, but she can.

She also has no idea how much I want her. She is my best friend. I'm her right-hand man, but I want to be more.

Of course, I'll never admit that to anyone. That would ruin my reputation as the Flock's 'rock'. Apparently, Nudge thinks I have no feelings or something. The School has taught me to hide my feelings and hide them well.

If they knew I was scared, they would torture me more. If they thought I was happy, they would torture me more. So, instead of getting tortured more and more repeatedly, I started to hide what I was feeling from the outside world.

Only Max can ever tell what I'm feeling. I have no idea how she does it, but somehow she can tell by just looking at me. She doesn't even need to communicate with me either.

But I guess I should stop going on about how I hide my feelings and all the good stuff. I guess I should bring things back to reality. I get lost in my thoughts a lot. Especially lately, they always wonder back to one thing.

Max.

**Hope you liked it...REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has taken me awhile to update. I've been a bit preoccupied. My bad. Hope you like!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OR JP'S CHARACTERS!!! I may throw in a couple of my own though some time..**

Iggy was so going to get it. He made me stay up until four o'clock in the morning last night, even though he knew that we had to be up by eight o'clock.

When I got my energy back, he was going to be dead. Of course, I'd have to get to him while Max was preoccupied. Otherwise, she might get mad at me for beating him up, especially since I can't explain to her why I was beating him up.

Iggy had an idea about how to get Max to fall for me. Well, how to _start_ to get her to fall for me.

She isn't normally the type to wear jewelry, but what we had in mind, we were positive she would love.

Iggy found some old scrap metal in the back of our house. Actually, it was probably from one of the panels on the garage that mysteriously went missing a couple days ago.

We stayed up all night pretty much shaping and designing the perfect necklace for Max.

It was a pair of silver wings connected to an open-shaped heart in the middle. We attached it to a black-stained chain to remind her of me since I'm always wearing black.

I was certain that she would love it. If she didn't, well that would be quite embarrassing.

It was now eight-thirty in the morning and I was running on four and a half hours of sleep. Actually, it was the second day in a row that I was running on four and a half hours of sleep.

It took us two days to get it right. We went through a lot of metal. And let's not tell Max where we got the metal either.

I had the necklace I was planning on giving her in a little black box in my pocket. I was intending on giving it to her tonight, after I got a nap and was at a nice restaurant with Max and only Max.

That wasn't going to happen until about five tonight. She already agreed to go to dinner with me. I told her that I needed to talk to her and I wanted to talk to her away from everyone else, so I suggested to take her out to dinner.

I was planning on admitting to her how I feel about her, maybe not all of my feelings, but some of them anyways. And then, I was going to pull out the necklace and give it to her during dessert.

My mind kept going over every single detail over and over again. I was determined to get it right. I only had one chance at this and I couldn't mess it up.

"Fang, I think that she'll love it. And I don't think that you'll mess it up." Do I really have to tell you who that was? Yes, it was Angel. I guess I forgot to put my mind block up so that she couldn't hear what I was thinking.

I looked down at her, her big blue eyes were wide and loving. She was the cutest little kid I've ever seen. Well, besides Max when she was little, but that's something totally different.

"Yeah, I agree. It is something totally different, because you're in love with her and you're not in love with me. Well, I hope not. But you think she's the most beautiful person you've ever seen and I'm just a little kid whom you think of as a sister. That's totally different, I agree."

Wow, she's turning into Nudge. Maybe they should spend a day apart or something. Just to make sure Angel doesn't start talking like her all the time.

"No! Don't do that, Fang! I don't wanna spend any time away from her! I'll stop talking! I promise!"

She was almost in tears at the idea of spending any time away from Nudge. I held up my hand.

"Angel, I was just kidding. It was just an idea that would never come to play. I promise. There's no need to worry about anything like that. Okay?"

She nodded her head while wiping her eyes. I didn't really mean to scare her like that. I guess I should stop thinking things like that while she's around.

"Yeah, you should. You are so confusing, Fang. Hey! You blocked your mind to me! Okay, I'm going to go get something to eat. See-ya."

Wow, she gets distracted easily. I'll keep that in mind.

**Did you guys like it? I hope you did...ugh..Anyways...REVIEW!!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'll update when I can TTYL!!! BYE!!! KEEP READING~!!!!**


End file.
